This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to identify biomarkers of prognosis in patients with resectable pancreas cancer using laser capture microdissection and high resolution tandem mass spectrometry. We have identified two groups of patients with resectable pancreas cancer who have disparate survival [unreadable]those who died of recurrent disease within 6 months of their curative resection, and those who remain without evidence of recurrent cancer more than 2 years after their operation. Cancer cells and normal pancreas cells will be separately collected from formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded tissue. Samples will then undergo tryptic digestion using proprietary technology from Expression Pathology Incorporated. High resolution tandem mass spectrometry using the LC-FT-MS/MS will be used, in combination with Rosetta software, to identify proteins differentially expressed in these patients with short- versus long-term survival.